Nearly as tough as a Dixon
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: What would happen if Shane had lied more then Rick being dead? What if he had a sister and had told Lori and Carl that she had died? This is what happen's when his sister catches up with him? Kylee seems to know Merle. Pairing not decided yet. Not for Lori lover's or Shane's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep, another Walking Dead. Another Idea. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Walking Dead, only any character's you don't know.**

**Pairing: Either Merle/Oc Or Daryl/Oc**

* * *

The woods that were a mile away from Atlanta were silent except for the occasion stumble of a hungry walker that Kylee always managed to sneak around, before killing it as silently as she appeared. Kylee was around mid 30's but with the training her body went through before the world went to shit, anyone could mistake her for in the late 20's.

She had long dark black hair that ended past her shoulder blades which was accompanied by brown eyes and a small button nose that was slightly bent from being broken so many times.

Kylee was currently wearing a tank top that was slightly stretched around her breasts, D Size. It was hard to find clothes that would fit her figure in the normal world and now it was near impossible. Her favourite army pants that slightly grazed the floor every time she walked was covered in small holes and dried blood which ended with her heavy black army boots.

Coming to the edge of the woods were she could see some of the taller towers in Atlanta, as well as some burnt buildings and the deserted streets apart from the few zombies that wander around but she knew better, it was death row for anyone heading into the city but that has never stopped her from trying to spot the few survives that had been sneaking in and out for supplies but the only deferent's this time was she was going to follow.

It was so she could see if the group had her brother, Rick, Carl and Lori. Thinking of her brother left a distaste in her mouth as one of her fingers ran over the long jiggered scar that was an inch from her eye which ended next to her lips.

Kylee hated it.

It was a reminder as her hand tightened around her hunting knife that was strapped to her thigh. It was one of her favourite weapons as well as the bow that was strapped to her back with a couple of bolts and Arrows.

There, right on time was a small guy who looked Chinese with a blue baseball cap in some ragged clothes was carrying three heavy bags. Sharp brown eyes followed the young man's figure before she slowly started to follow behind, checking to make sure there were no zombies near her as well as keeping silent.

She had spotted this do five other times when he had entered the city, normally leaving with a bag or to.

Glenn was tired of running into the city for supplies, he hated it. They always sent him because he knew the city, knew the shotcuts and escapes. He was quick to always get in and out without alerting the walkers. He hated it and he hated Shane.

Gasping for breath as he finally decided to take a short stop to catch his breath, he could see the top of the RV with Dale on top, looking out. Slowly walking forward as more of his camp came into his view. They were all doing their daily chores and once they spotted him, they all seemed to stop.

Glenn walked towards then with the three heavy bags rapped around his small body. Shane walked out from behind one of the many cars they had piled around, he was dress in black pants and a white shirt which both had the police logo stamped on them, they all seemed to follow him because he was the law and Glenn hated it, Shane was always commanded everyone around but was never actually doing anything to help, always sending Glenn and a couple of others into the city.

Everyone surrounded him apart from Merle and Daryl Dixon who both continue to sit at their small camp that was further away from their own but Glenn paid them no attention as Shane walked forward before pulling the three bags off around his body.

Shane never spoke, never even thanked him as he quickly turned with the bags and made his way back towards his car before throwing them in the back. The rest of the survivors quietly returned to their chores leaving Glenn standing there, shaking his head.

She had followed the small man to a large area that, she could only guess used to be a place to have a picnic with the large pond down the hill.

Kylee crouched at the end of the woods, glaring at the figures. She had to admit that seeing this many survivors, she hadn't expected but that all seemed to slip away once her eyes caught her brothers figure and all the hatred that she felt since the start of this Zombie apostasy returned.

The days where they were always playing in high school as well as the days they teased Rick, she had held so much love for her brother and now all she had was hatred, there was mumbles coming from the group but she was to far out to hear.

Taking a step forward when her boot landed on a large branch and it seemed to all slow down as it snapped, echoing around the large empty forest. She watched as Shane's head snapped towards her direction including two figures that were to far back for her to see.

Backing away as quickly and quietly as she could without making anymore noise, she had not plan on actually meeting them, talking to them. Only checking to see if her brother, and Rick as well as his family were here and then she was going to leave.

As long as she knew they were alive then that was all that mattered and she was going to head to her small cabin in the woods, knowing sooner or later Rick would remember it and hopefully head there.

Kylee had only ever told Rick about her place of peace and he had promised to never tell anyone. She only hoped he was going to keep that until a really mergence came before looking at all the survivors, there was no way that many were going to fit in her cabin.

Everyone stopped talking, stopped their chores as they watched Shane raising up his gun slightly towards the woods with Daryl and Merle quietly following, bring up there large knife and the crossbow that Daryl never seemed to separate from.

"Did anyone follow you back?" Shane questioned keeping his eyes on the woods as his hands tightened around his gun. It took Glenn a moment to realize that the question was to him.

"There was no one around, only walkers and I was quiet as always. It's probably a animal." It seemed even after all the times he enter the city, Shane never trusted him. Everyone would follow him but Lori and Carl were the only one's to actually trust him, he always gave of a dark aura and it worried them that one day he might flip. Dale, Daryl and Merle were the only one's to ever spot Shane and Lori, their moments where they were both gone from the camp for a couple of hours and each returning at different times with their hair and clothes slightly out of place.

Daryl and Merle couldn't care, it was none of their business but it didn't stopped Merle from making a classic comment whenever he was near the two and it always ended with Shane glaring at him.

They were the two outsides and no one in the camp trusted them, they never even got a 'thank you' for when they went hunting and brought food back. Daryl always just scoffed, without him and his brother the camp would die, they were what were keeping them alive and they gave then no respect or were graceful for what they do.

Many night's Daryl and Merle spent staying up all night, talking about what they should do and it kept going back to stealing their supplies and then leaving. They were better of by their self and Merle also wanted to check on one of his mates place.

Daryl wanted to laugh at that, the only friends he knew his brother had was his druggies and a few he still kept in contact from when he was in the Army but other then that his brother only ever had enemy's.

He remember a couple of times when his brother was high and started to mutter about his life in the army, apparently one of his team mates had saved his life a couple of times and Merle own him. Daryl didn't expect anything else, even with the world going to hell his brother was unpredictable and would just walk out into a street filled with walkers and no weapons.

Standing up with his crossbow aimed towards the woods, not seeing anything moving but not wanting to take a chance. His brother stood next to him with his large knife he carried around with him, guns were to aloud and would most likely draw attention from the cities and they were close enough for the walkers to hear.

They couldn't risk it.

Daryl watched as Shane stalked forward with his gun raised, as if he was fearless. Scoffing while turning his head slightly to look to his brother, Merle nodded as he watched the officer as well, just wishing to slam his knife into the office head.

Daryl kepted his eyes locked on Shane, who was slipping his gun into the woods slightly and Daryl wanted to shake his head at the officers movement's, a walker could at anytime jump from the side towards the officer and his gun was currently bruied between leaves.

A grunt echoed around them as they watched Shane dropped to the ground with his gun sliding across the grass before stopping. The kids running to their parent's while the other's quickly grabbed the few guns that were laying around but none of them were quick enough as a figure stepped out from the woods.

Daryl took a step closer with his crossbow aimed at the person with his brother standing behind him, They were silently as they watched the figure move closer towards Shane who was trying to push himself from the ground.

"I'm glad to see your safe, brother." The sarcastic was clear in her tone as Daryl watched her move closer towards what they found out was her brother. The woman was not what Daryl had expected, just from her clothes he could tell she was Military and she was ready for war if her weapons were any indication.

"LEE!" A child shout echoed around all the adults who watched as Carl ran towards the stranger, who was quick enough to bend down in time for Carl to slam into her. People slowly started to drop the weapons they had as they watched the touching reuniting while a few of them kept their weapons up, Andrea, Glenn and T-Dog.

From the corner of his eyes he could see his brother dropping the knife which slightly confused Daryl, his brother was not one for new people 'cause it always meant more mouths to feed. Everyone watched as Lori, Carl's mother slowly made her way towards the stranger and Carl.

While Shane slowly pulled himself up to quickly catch sight of his sister hugging Carl and then the fear and worry sank in, he had fought she would have been dead by now and he had hoped if she wasn't that they would never of meet again. The world was large but hear she was and if she told Lori and Carl what he had done, well he could kiss them goodbye.

Mumbles came from where Lori and the stranger were hugging but no one could hear what they were saying while some of them quietly returned back to their chores but the one's that were curiosity made it no effort that they were trying to Listen.

"Ky? Kylee?" It was loud enough to read the strange and Lori who both turned to face Merle who had spoken. Kylee took a couple of steps forward to see him clearly and when she did, her eyes widen before a large smirk appeared.

"Merle Fucking Dixon. You still fucking alive" She lefted Lori and made her way towards where Merle stood with his confused brother. "I guess who were right with the whole 'Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon?"

A loud gruff laugh escaped Merle as he moved forward wrapping his arm's around Kylee's small figure, her coping his actions to where her head was buried between his neck.

"Have to say, it was fucking boring once who left and what you did to the Commission office was fucking priceless" She shook her head once she took a step back, Merle was a lot dirtier then the last time she seen him but she couldn't blame him.

The world was a tough place to live in.

"Ha, Sweetheart, I knew you were alive. You're nearly as tough as a fucking Dixon." Daryl ran a hand through his hair as he watched his druggie brother talking to the stranger, it seemed like she relaxed him but Daryl was confused and slightly annoyed as he placed his crossbow against his shoulder.

It seemed like he wasn't the only one confused. Standing around staring were Shane, Lori, Carol, Andrea, T-dog and Jacqui and most of them did not look happy that there seemed to be another redneck, even if she didn't look like one.

Kylee's eyes caught sight of another dirty looking man, that was standing behind them with a large crossbow against his shoulder. Another Redneck. Turning her eyes to stare at Merle before golding her arms.

"Do I finally get to meet your brother? Or do you plan on knocking someone's teeth out and then getting kicked out?" Merle grinned before placing one arm around her shoulder's as they moved towards where his brother stood.

* * *

**A/N Read and Review. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Walking Dead Chapter 2. Don't need any Zombies chewing my ass.**

* * *

"Ky, meet my pussy ass brother, Daryl." Kylee rolled her eyes at Merle before they landed on his brother. Anyone else wouldn't of seen it but Kylee could tell they were related, with the way Daryl heard himself up and the tight scowl on his face. He was a mini copy of Daryl, just smaller.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Daryl. Merle told me a lot about you." She herald out her hand towards Daryl, last time she had done the same to Merle, he had joked around 'You trying to grab my junk? Sweetheart, you just had to ask.' That had resulted in her kneeing him between his legs but she was pleasantly surprised when he shook her hand.

His skin was tough and dirty but coming from a redneck, it didn't shock her. Merle was always dirty.

"Don't know a thing about you." His voice was slightly gruff and a hint of angry but Kylee guessed it was directed at someone else. Merle snorted before removing his hand from her shoulder while bending down to pick up his weapon that he had dropped in his shock.

"Don't tell me you were to busy sucking of your own cock to remember me telling you about the person who saved my life, a couple of times?" Kylee snorted before ramming her elbow in his stomach.

"A couple of times? Dixon I was saving your life every fucking day! You would have been kicked of long time if I hadn't of been there"

"He is a her?" The statement pulled Kylee and Merle out of their playfully argument to face Daryl who was staring at Kylee.

"You told him I was a fucking him!" Kylee growled as she glared at Merle who was shooting daggers at his brother.

"I was high when I spoke about you. I don't remember half the shit I say Ky." She sighed before nodding, it seemed to calm Merle down who placed his arm back on her shoulders before he steered her towards their camp. When they were in the army, many times they both shared a tent or a bed. They felt more comfortable that way and it wasn't going to change just because the world decided to fucking end.

Daryl glared at everyone. They were all staring at Merle and Kylee retreating figures and it pissed him of, they were always noses trying to figure everyone out. The amount of times Shane, Dale and Jim and been asking Merle and Daryl questions since day 1, trying to figure them out but they always managed to scare them of and now it seemed they might start all over again. Given that Kylee seemed to know Carl and Lori as well as Shane.

He spat towards the ground while glaring at them and one by one they slowly turned round and went back to their business apart from Lori who was storming towards Shane. Daryl ignored them as he turned his back and followed where Merle and Kylee had disappeared to.

They was some question he wanted but mostly he wanted to know, how his brother, a asshole as well as a druggie had befriended Kylee. His brother was not someone you could have a simply conversation with and he never wasted a moment to cause trouble.

Entering the tent Daryl was welcomed with the sight of Merle and Kylee laying on the right side of the tent, whispering to each other. He had never seen his brother so relaxed, he was always weary and could never stay in one place. All that was ever on his mind was when was his next hit but it seemed that he was calm and Daryl could also see something else.

His brother, Merle Dixon was happy.

They had a tough life and there was never any pure happiness, only disappointment and angry but it seemed this woman, Kylee was able to bring it out of him. They both looked up when Daryl grunted but they didn't move.

Kylee watched as Daryl dropped his crossbow onto his side of the tent before his body followed. The thud echoed around the small space as Daryl quickly got comfortable on the small sleeping bag.

"Your old man got you that crossbow?" The question caused Daryl's head to turn to see Kylee staring at him. Merle was staring at the tent ceiling but was listening to them. Daryl grunted again before turning away. "I know about your old man, Daryl. Merle told me…" She paused as Daryl's head did a 180 degree before sending her a sharp glare towards her and Merle.

They never spoke about their father to anyone, it wasn't any of the people's business but Merle had willing given up that information to this woman. How important was she?

"I might of saved Merle's life a couple of times but he did save me once and I never be able to pay him back for it. I joined the army because I need to escape and I thought it had worked but I was mistaken. I had a boyfriend, Michal. It was the teenage love but it quickly change once he moved in with me. It started of simply, a couple of hits here and there and then he would apologize but then it became worst. The beatings became worst and then he started to force himself on me" It was silent in the tent as she spoke.

Merle had already heard of the story and he had done his bit but he knew that she wanted to connect to Daryl someway. He had spent months telling her about his little brother and she couldn't wait till she could meet the famous Daryl Dixon. Daryl never spoke but he was silently listening as his hands tightened around the crossbow at her words.

"I through running would help, so I told him it was over, grabbed a few bags and left. It was a couple of months that I joined the army and then meet Merle. After a couple of hits from me and his dirty jokes, we became friends. It was over two months we became more and I was happy and we had plenty of friends there. One day I started getting sick and I later found out I was pregnant" Daryl chocked slightly as he sat up to stare at the pair.

He couldn't believe it, Merle Dixon was having a child but he guessed something must of happened if she wasn't with her child.

"Merle was shocked and worried about being a father, that was when he explained to me about your old man but in the end he was happy. I was only a month in when we were called out for a mission. We didn't mention anything to anyone. They would never allow a pregnant woman to be on the force so we kept quiet but the mission we went on was a set up and I was kidnapped. It turned out that Michal had set it up. I don't really remember much but I remember the pain. Merle and his group had been sent to find our group and Merle was the one to find me with Michal burying a knife in my stomach." She sat up, Merle's arm falling of her shoulder before she lifted the bottom of her top up.

There was a slightly dark pink scar about 3 inches big and it looked painfully.

"Merle killed him and then rescued me but it was to late. I had a miscarriage on the helicopter that was taking us back. I was suspended for a couple of weeks to relax but because I also kept it from my commander. It was hard for us both so we separated and then a couple of weeks after. Merle was kicked of the force for attacking the commander." It was all silent as Kylee pulled her top down and returned to Merle, laying on her back but keeping her face turned towards Daryl.

"Yeh, The old man gave me it. It's the only thing I kept." Daryl spoke, he had no clue what to say to that story but he knew that plenty of things had happened when Merle had came back, he had refused offers of woman that threw themselves at Merle and he was never one to give up pussy but it seemed it was Kylee that had changed apart of him.

The thing that shocked him was that he could have had a nephew or a niece.

"I used to have a crossbow but Merle always argued that it took to long to shoot and then reload. So he stuck me with a few guns" Daryl snorted, that was exactly what his brother always said to him but now that the world had gone to shit, the more silent the weapon's the more chance of staying alive.

"Betting he's regretting that." Kylee chuckled before shooting a glance towards Merle.

"I managed to get a new one since the world ended"

* * *

Daryl was woken up by people talking from outside and turning his head to his right, his eyes landed on Merle form. There was no Kylee in the tent. Looking around showed her dirty clothes and a bag that probably belonged to her leaning against the tent with a few knifes and guns laying on the ground.

Grumbling from his side told him Merle had just woken up. Sitting up, Daryl ignored the cracks from his back. He had gotten used to them as he pulled on his boots while checking his arrows.

"She's the one that changed ya?" Merle grunted, shooting a tired glare towards his brother as he lifted himself up from the sleeping bag. Merle had gotten used to Kylee waking up at the crack of dawn so he didn't find it unusual for her to be gone already.

"No one fucking changes me, especially a fucking woman!" Merle growled as he quickly yanked on his own boots, things between him and Kylee at the moment were complicated and he was not going to be getting in a conversation about her with his brother. He was no pussy.

Daryl growled, glaring at his brother. Merle always told him that he was a pussy and was never man enough for a woman and yet, here was his brother, not man enough to get his woman, that he cared about.

It was the first time anyone of them have let someone into there lives that were there longer then a night and from what Daryl could tell, Kylee excepted him for who he was, Drugs, his attitude and his redneck ass and she was willing to accept Daryl. He hadn't had time to have that settled, that someone actually excepted him and his brother.

Everyone took one look at them and avoided them, the woman they slept with were gone as soon as they got what they wanted. They never cared for them, only what was below their belt and Merle was going to end up losing the only good thing he had ever got out of this life.

"You'r gonna lose her then. Stop being a fucking pussy and man up" Daryl snapped before grabbing his crossbow and storming out of their tent leaving Merle behind with a be-wild look. Angry set in, no one was aloud to speak to him like that, not even his brother. Pushing himself up before he quickly followed Daryl.

The bright sunlight stung Merle's eyes but it only made him more angry, who did his brother think he was to speak to him like that. He froze once his eyes landed on Kylee sitting around the fire with Carl on her side. What stopped him was the smile on her face, she was beautiful and even dirty with mud covering her clothes and the new scar's that Merle had forgotten to ask about, she was still the most beautiful woman he had seen.

Unaware of his brother who was crouched next to a bucket of water, cleaning his crossbow. The expression's and emotion that was appearing on his brother's face made him slightly uncomfortable, having only been welcome to the sight if Merle's angry and hatred that it was a shock to see a rather peaceful look appear but there was also an emotion that Daryl didn't want to mention, appeared.

He had only meet Kylee a couple of hours ago and there was a lot of changes with his brother. Kylee was a lot like their grandmother, Mel. It was the only family member apart from their mother that had actually cared for them but she had passed away a couple of years back. Kylee had the same personality as Mel, they both been able to keep Merle on his feet.

The Dixon's always had a weakness and that was woman. They all need someone to rely on and Daryl relied on his brother but Merle had no one. He hoped that things would work out between them. It would help Daryl out a lot, not having to worry about his brother picking fights with T-dog or Shane and hopefully get him of the drugs.

Daryl stood up with his weapons before taking one more look at his brother and Kylee as he disappeared into the woods. He was hoping to bring something big back for the group, if not he might have to go further out, it would take a couple of days but hopefully he would be able to capture something.

Shane was the one to spot Daryl disappearing into the woods, he was currently sitting in a small chair as he glared at his sister. If she opened her mouth about anything then he was fucked and it didn't help that she and the Dixon's seemed to be friends. Eyes caught sight of Lori heading into the woods on the other side and shooting one more glare towards his sister, he was up and following Lori while making sure no one noticed them.

* * *

It had been a couple of days gone and everything had gone back to being as normal as possible with the world ending. Daryl had gotten back few days ago with a dozen squirrels and had mention heading further out for better hunting grounds. Kylee and Merle were getting closer as each day past, each day he would wake up before heading out in search of her and to find her teaching Sophia and Carl as well as the two other little kids. Merle knew the loss of her own child and how much it had hurt her but she was strong and managed to get past it each day.

Daryl and Kylee had gotten closer, mostly talking about hunting grounds and their bows. Kylee's one was more slimmer and easier to place the arrow in place while Daryl's was more heavy and it took quiet a bit of effort to place the arrow in place. Daryl finally understood why Merle cared about Kylee, she was relaxing and willing to talk about anything. She had even stood next to Daryl in silence for a couple of hours, The women the Dixon's meet couldn't even shut up for 10 minutes.

She had an attitude like the Dixon's and always had a reply for everything, Daryl would never say it but she felt like a sister to him and she also helped make Merle a better person. He had watched his brother for the last couple of days and not once had he disappeared into the woods to take some drugs but he could also see the effect of it. Merle was sweating every day, his hands always had to be busy and he snapped at everyone except Kylee and Daryl but he was proud of his brother, for trying.

He watched as Kylee kept shooting worried glances towards Merle every day.

At the moment Merle and Daryl were sitting outside their tent, cleaning their weapons as everyone else worked around them. It was silent between them and it was the way they liked it but the silence and the peacefulness never lasted and the Dixon's were proven right when Shane came stumbling out of the woods before he fell to his knees.

Everyone shoot to the feet before most of the adults grabbed a weapons as the watched the bushes rustle slightly as mumbles reached them. Kylee stepped out into the camp with a pissed of look followed by Lori who seemed to be pleading with her. Most of the adults grabbed the kids before they headed towards the caravan as the few with weapons Merle, Daryl, T-dog, Ed and Jim moved closer.

"Please Kylee, Stop! You don't understand!" Lori pleaded but it was ignored as Kylee descended towards where Shane was. They quickly spotted Shane's clothes but what they did notice was his pants were undone and were sliding down his legs before he quickly grabbed them and they could see the strap of Lori bra hanging down as well and they were quick to understand what was going on.

"Rick is your fucking best friend and to show that….you FUCK HIS WIFE!" She screamed. Kylee had been taking a walk in the woods, she always found it peaceful but had frozen when she heard some noises. She had gone to check it out, having sounded like a walker but she had walked in on her brother fucking her best friends wife and all she saw was red. "I wonder what the fuck he would say if he saw you right now!"

"Kylee, he's dead! He gone! I'm allowed to move on, Carl needs a father" Merle snorted as Daryl rolled his eyes. They could never understand what was so fascinating about Lori having found them fucking in the middle of the woods plenty of times, she was really thin and had no meat on her bones but she seem to always get laid even with the world ending.

"So your fucking giving up! He's in a fucking coma, he not fucking dead! If it was Carl in a coma would you say, 'Aw, forget it. He fucking dead lets go have another fucking kid!" Kylee screamed at Lori who had tears running down her face.

"NO! He dead. Shane told me! The machine's failed. He stopped breathing!"

"And you fucking believed him! Let me tell you something Lori! Don't believe a single word this fucker tells you. Wonder how I got the scar on the face? Huh?" Merle moved closer as well as the other who had been at the R.V, they had placed the kids in and had moved closer. "My brother, gave me it! He left me for dead saying I would only slow him down. I was surrounded, the walker's having smelt my blood and I had barley gotten out. My own flesh and blood had left me to die. After I got out, I went to your house. You took all your photo albums, clothes and weapons so I headed towards the hospital. A few walkers but I went to Rick's room and he was safe and breathing. I left a couple of weapons as well as food before I barricaded his room. He is still breathing Lori and you're here fucking his best friend"

Silence rang out around them as Lori stared at Kylee in shock, they were all unaware of Shane who was glaring at his sister until he slammed his body into her. They were quick to react. Shane was pissed, all his hard work was going down the drain, he was so close to finally having Lori and Carl but his sister had to ruin it. He quickly started to throw punches, slamming them into her face but he only managed to get her twice before he was yanked of her.

Merle had thrown Shane's body to the side, watching as his body slammed against a tree. A few people helped Kylee stand up, her nose was bleeding and her eye slightly swollen but nothing permanent. The other's were all standing back in shock, having seen their leader and their protector attack his own sister. Carl ran towards his mother who quickly picked him up. She was going to have to do a lot of thinking, she had left her husband who was still in the hospital alone and had told her little boy that his father was dead.

She had never thought that Shane would of lied to her, him having protected them, gotten them out of the city

The world was a messed up place.

* * *

**A/N There you have it. Don't forget to review people. They make me smile.**


	3. author note

**Hey,**

**I've not been able to update any of my stories as my laptop crashed. Now i dont have any computer/laptop to continue my work and worst of all i had many chapter for my stories completed on there and now im currently lost. So i am trying to read them on my mobile and then try and remember on how i wanted the stories to go but it will probably take awhile as i am no good on typing on phone, especially doing long chapter for this. **

**I was thinking that i could redo "Every Creature Has A Way Of Dying" and try and make things bit different, add in some extra parts and clear up all the small little mistake. I was very proud of that. It got 104 reviews, 264 Favoutie and 240 follows. I would like your input if you would like my to redo it, i would still keep the original piece up. Review or PM me anmd you can even give me some surggestion to make it better. #Also looking for a Beta, not sure what they do but i know they help make other people stories better.**

**Thank and Thank you again for everyone that has liked or reviewed my stories.**

**/Hopefully will be able to update other stories soon/**


End file.
